1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection valve used mainly in a fuel-supplying system for an internal combustion engine, and particularly to an improvement in a fuel injection valve comprising a valve member, a valve seat member into a front end face of which a downstream end of a valve seat cooperating with the valve member opens, an injector plate coupled to the front end face of the valve seat member and having a plurality of fuel injection orifices which are disposed about an axis of the valve seat to communicate with the valve seat, in which a swirling means is provided in at least one of the valve seat member and the injector plate for swirling a fuel injected from each of the fuel injection orifices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fuel injection valve is already known, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 2659789.
The conventional fuel injection valve is designed to swirl a fuel injected from each of the fuel injection orifices, thereby promoting the atomization of the fuel. However, the conventional fuel injection valve has the following disadvantage: conical fuel spray forms formed by the fuel injected from the fuel injection orifices are directed in predetermined directions without interfering with one another, so that the fuel particle density of the each of the fuel spray forms tends to be lower in a central zone of the foam and higher in an outer peripheral zone of the foam, whereby a large amount of fuel is deposited to an inner wall of an intake passage to an engine.